


Circus AU - an intro

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Set in the 1920s. Mulder and The Lone Gunmen are stable hands at the moment working for the Spender Circus.





	Circus AU - an intro

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome.

**2 years ago**

He felt the impact of his fist on his jaw and the next thing he knew, they were wrestling on the floor. He could feel blood sliding down his right cheek and wetting the collar of his perfectly starched shirt. Someone was shouting behind him, but he could not hear them. He was too concentrated on trying to wrap his hands around the man’s neck. He was about to kill him and that was what he had longed for for the last decade. He could not care less about regrets and guilt. His father was going to die tonight. 

* * *

 

**_1922_ **

He woke up when he felt the train stopping after reaching their destination. They were headed towards the capital and the whole company could not wait to reach it. Since he had joined the circus, he had shared his living quarters with the stable hands employed by the Spender Circus. Most of them had never been to the East coast and could not wait to arrive in Washington.

He was relieving himself in the bucket hidden behind a red thin curtain in the corner of the room when Langly waved him over.

‘Hey! Mulder! Come here!’ 

Fox Mulder refasten his pants and joined the blond man on the discarded blankets they used to sleep on the floor of the wagon car. A wrinkled map of Washington was lying in front of them and Langly was pointing at the various sightseeing spots he wanted them to visit while the circus was in town. Two other boys moved to sit with them and observed the map with attention.

‘We could go and see the White House!’ Frohike exclaimed.

‘As if politics interested you,’ replied Byers. 

‘Politics do interest me actually. I just don’t like the way it is administered.’ 

Byers shook his head and fished out a small tube of pommade of his jacket before applying some on a rebel lock of hair.

‘What do you want to see in the capital city, Mulder?’ Langly asked.

‘I need to get new books. I’ve read all those I last bought. Also, I want to send a letter to my mother. It’s been a while since I answered her.’

Langly nodded and Byers slid his pommade tube back into the interior pocket of his jacket.

‘Just don’t spend all of your money on books, Mulder. If you happen to find yourself a girl while we’re here, you’ll want to buy her a rose at least,’ Frohike snorted and took out his glasses to wipe them with the corner of his shirt.

Mulder’s eyes twinkled as he prepared to tease the smaller man.

‘Frohike, you tell me the same thing every time we stop in a new city. I bet you’re the one longing for some female company. Why don’t you just head out to the nearest...’

‘Don’t!’ the spectacles wearing man replied. ‘There’s no way I’m going to visit that kind of place. Do you know how many diseases are spreading there?’

The other stable boys burst out laughing and stood up. Frohike followed suit and they all exited their wagon before walking towards the next car where an annoyed looking man was waiting for them. 

‘If you ladies are all done laughing, maybe you could give me a hand and get the horses out?’ Bill Patterson grumbled out. 

Mulder made a mocked military salute and gave him but helped the older man unlocking the wagon and sliding the doors open. Langly and Byers worked together in fixing the ramp to the floor of the car while Frohike was gathering the halters they would need to put on the horses. 

A few minutes later, all twelve horses were out, attached to separated posts that the stable boys had installed nearby. 

‘I’m going to talk with old man Spender, when I come back, I want all horses fed and ready to be brought to the main tent,’ their team leader ordered before promptly vanishing in direction of the locomotive.

Frohike barely waited for the older man to be out of earshot before letting out his frustration. 

‘What an ass,’ he wiped sweat out of his brow and handed Mulder an empty bucket. ‘At least old Grey used to help us out taking care of the beasts. And he shared his meals with us. That Patterson is...’

‘Stop moaning!’ Byers interrupted. ‘The faster we’re done, the faster we can go explore the city.’

Mulder grabbed a second bucket and headed out to the water pump, Frohike in tow. 

‘No need to run!’ the smaller man exclaimed.

‘You heard Byers! Hurry up, your future fiancée might be waiting for you at this very moment,’ Mulder grinned.

‘Shut up, Mulder.’

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon eventually


End file.
